Nation Impersonation
by Thousnelda
Summary: It's during WW2, and the Allies decide to use a plane to spy on the Axis. Obviously hero America volunteers, but due to a recent sickness Canada is chosen instead. America won't stand for this, and Canada refuses to let America take the mission from him. So the question is then, when the Axis finds the crashed plane, who was the pilot?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Dispite the fact that I have not read** **The Great Impersonation** **in a while, it recently came to mind to kind of spin the overall plot off of it for this one (But have all of the characters completely different). Anyways, enjoy ~**

Chapter one

"Okay, so you guys want me to fly over Germany's troops and see exactly where they are? That sounds lame. You know that I can speak German pretty good, right? So why don't I just infiltrate their base and actually learn what they're up to?" America complained after hearing what England and the other allies were thinking.

It was during World War Two, and the Allies wanted to know what exactly they were up against before sending an attack against the Axis. And being the hero that he is, America immediately volunteered for the job.

"We haven't decided if we want to send you or not. Besides, do you even know how to be a spy?" England clarified.

"And do you even think that it would be best for you to even fly over them? After all, you just got over that illness of yours, right?" France asked. He had slight point, since only a few days ago America had gotten food poisoning from some of the rations he ate. They simply saw no point in sending America on an important mission if he was not fully up to it.

"Dude, I'm fine! Some stupid food poisoning isn't going to stop me for long. Besides, who else would you send?" America asked.

"Comrade, you do realize that you are not the only one who knows how to fly a plane," Russia tried to explain.

"True but at least I know to use a parachute," America rebutted.

"Russia does have a point though, aru. Any of us could fly the plane. Or any of you guys, I should say. I have other things to deal with so good luck," China commented.

"Did you really just come to this meeting to say that you were too busy to help with our mission?" England asked China annoyed.

"Perhaps."

"To get back on topic, who then should we send since we seem to outvote America?" France asked, only to America to give him an angered look upon being told yet again that he could not go on the mission.

"I could go," A voice offered. At first no one knew where the voice came from, but upon quickly looking around they noticed that the person who volunteered was Canada.

"See America, we already found a replacement for you in the form of Canada," England proclaimed, instantly attaching himself to the idea of using Canada for the mission.

"You can't just replace me with Canada!" America argued angrily. He saw it as bad enough for them to think to replace him, but with Canada of all people? He simply could not stand for the idea. But the others seemed to brush him off and instead made sure that Canada understood what he was supposed to do; Canada smiling the entire time due to feeling important.

* * *

The next morning, Canada awoke early to get to the plane he was supposed to use, only to find that America was there also. He could only assume why America was looking over the plane, but wanting to make sure he asked, "America, where do you think you're going?"

"On the mission of course, so why don't you have some pancakes or sleep or something," America answered dismissively as he opened the door to his plane.

"You cannot believe that I will simply sit back and let you take this from me," Canada grunted as he dropped Kumajiro in favor of grabbing America's jacket collar and pulling him away from the plane. Due to the sudden tug, America fell backwards and let out a pained yelp.

He was taken from the thoughts of pain, however, when he noticed Canada rush to the plane and start it. Quickly, he sprung to his feet and also rushed to the plane's cockpit as he called out, "Stop being childish Canada! This is my mission so get out of my plane!"

Canada tried to both push America out of the plane while continue to start it. Soon the two of them were in a full-out battle over who was to be in the plane as said plane's propellers spun and it began to move forward. At last one of them was forced to yield as he fell out of the plane. Seeing his chance, the other quickly took the plane to the sky. He looked back only once to see his brother yelling at him to return from the ground, then set his sights on his destination.

* * *

"Okay, we can take a break now," Germany ordered as he looked at the rest of the Axis. They were in the middle of training practice and were happy to take the break.

"Thank God," Italy mumbled out as he collapsed onto the grass, soon followed by Japan.

"Hey, Germany, don't you think you're pushing them a little bit more than usual," Prussia commented as he watched the other nations.

"What are you doing here Bruder?" Germany asked the other Germanic nation.

"Just got some awesomely important information and I thought you would like to tag along. Apparently, an American Airplane crashed a few miles from here. A big explosion and everything. Wanna join me to see if there is any information we can salvage?" Prussia explained then offered.

"I suppose that would explain the smoke over in that direction," Japan offered as he pointed towards the western sky where, sure enough, a dark billow of smoke rose.

"It must have been a spy plane. We would have heard sooner if it was an attack. But why did they tell you and not me," Germany speculated as he got up to walk towards Prussia.

"Well for starters the messenger was too unawesome to find you. And from what I heard the explosion was big enough that they think that all that is left is a wreck. Something apparently too unawesome for you to deal with but okay for me," Prussia explained.

"Hey, hey, are you guys going to check it out? Can I come too?" Italy asked as he also got off the ground and rushed up to Prussia and the car. He then asked, "Can I drive us there?"

"For the love of all things good do not let him drive," Japan ordered as he too got up to join them. Seeing that everyone was going to come to the airplane wreck, they soon took off to the destination.

Like they assumed, the plane was completely destroyed, the only thing telling them where it came from was the smudged image of an American flag painted on it. Smoke was still rising from the debris, but due to other people putting the flames out it was at least cool enough to be in the area. They had assumed that no one would be able to survive the crash, and in most cases would have been correct.

One of the bystanders then spotted something inside the plane which lead to him rushing to the debris and pulling something out. Curious, the nations walked over to see what was found, only to find the unconscious body of teenage boy.

The boy had dirty blond hair singed short, and his clothes were ripped and burnt beyond recognition. His glasses were miraculously in one piece and laid on the floor beneath him. Soon other spectators came to see what they found, only to comment on how it was amazing that the body was not destroyed like everything else.

It did not take much more than this to realize that the pilot had to have been a nation to survive the crash like this, and were about to proclaim who it was when to the shock of everyone there the youth opened his eyes and groggily asked where he was.

"A better question would be why you are here America," Germany commented as he and the other nations looked him over. They were a bit concerned about the blank look the pilot gave them, not that they would admit to it.

At last the pilot commented, "…I'm not America."

To this the others gave him a confused look only for Germany to then ask, "A teenager with blond hair, blue eyes, glasses, and flying a plane obviously from America's house. And you expect us to believe that you are **not** America?"

The youth seemed to think this over for a moment, only to then smile and replied, "I think there's been a slight mistake here. I'm Canada."

 **So what do you think?**

 **As always, please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **I realize I say this often, but I am always slightly amazed by the amount of sudden love I get for some of these random stories (it is much appreciated~)**

Chapter two

"So explain to us why this Canada person was flying an American airplane over German-held area," Germany ordered Canada. The group wanted to get a better understanding on what had happened, but at the same time they did not want to deal with the human spectators eavesdropping. So they had brought Canada to their closest base to question him.

"If I remember right Canada, is the land north of America's house. It had been a while since my awesomeness had been there, but I guess I remember him looking a little like America," Prussia offered as he looked Canada over. He had only seen the Canadian for brief moments during his stay in America during the American revolutionary war, and other than that only when the nation was a small child under France's care.

"That's right. America and I are siblings, and people are always confusing us. I guess with my hair singed short I look even more like him," Canada answered as he ran his hand through his now shorter hair only to then rub an eye when ashes fell into it.

"So then why were you in an American plan and not a Canadian one?" Germany persisted. He had been to America's house himself before the wars, and while he had not gotten close to the other nation he did not feel that the person in front of him was this complete stranger called Canada.

"He was supposed to be on this mission, but since he was getting over a sickness the other Allies decided to send me instead. The only plane that they had ready this morning was America's newest plane so I took that. It really sucks that it got destroyed," Canada answered.

"Vee, America was sick? Is he feeling any better?" Italy asked concerned for the other nation.

"Ya, it was just some food poisoning. Most likely something got into his army rations or something," Canada explained.

"Question, I thought Canada had a pet bear. I remember seeing a picture of it one time when I was at England's house and he showed me a picture of his colonies," Japan asked.

"Oh, Kumajiro? Ya…he usually joins me but I guess I was in such a rush that I forgot him," Canada awkwardly answered, this time his hands fussing with his burned clothes. He frowned slightly when part of his sleeve ripped off then asked if they had anything that would fit him.

"And what was this mission of his?" Germany asked. They were finally getting to something useful, and he did not want to lose their momentum in this interrogation.

Again, Canada awkwardly scratched at himself as he tried to think of something to say, "At last he replied, "I can't tell you, I would get in trouble."

"Yes you will tell us! You are our prisoner and will tell us what you know or be punished," Germany ordered as he slapped a table separating the Axis from their opponent. The sudden order caused a 'maple' to escape from Canada's lips. Again Canada seemed to think for a moment, but stayed silent.

"Will you tell us if we give you those new clothes you want?" Japan asked cautiously. He knew that America was rather childish, so what was to say that this Canada person was also childish and could be bribed?

Canada thought some more on this, only to then reply, "I was told to fly over and determine where your strongholds were. Then I would tell the others. That's all they told me. But instead something went wrong and my plane crashed. Now about these new clothes?"

The Axis looked at each other after hearing this. It sounded like a perfectly plausible reason for an opponent to fly overhead. But the idea that the Allies were spying on them did not sit well with any of them.

"So what are we supposed to do now with this guy?" Italy asked the others.

"He is one of the Allies, so he will be kept as a prisoner of war," Japan answered with what made the most sense.

"True, and perhaps he could come in useful. He may know more than he is letting on," Germany reasoned.

"Vee, why do you say that?" Italy asked.

"Just a feeling, but something just doesn't seem right," Germany answered.

"Hai, I agree. He seemed far too worried," Japan agreed.

"Or maybe he was just nervous over being questioned by the three of us plus Italy," Prussia remarked. How he saw it, everything made sense, so why question it further?

"So then what do you think we should do with him?" Germany asked his brother.

Prussia thought a moment before answering, "He is an opponent, so we should keep him. Even if he is as not important as America, his side may be willing to give us some awesome concessions for him safely returned. And if not we could always trade him for the next time Italy gets captured."

The others seemed to agree with this plan, thinking that it was as good as any. They were then taken from their thoughts when Canada's stomach growled hungrily. The Canadian blushed slightly at it and replied, "Sorry, it's just that I skipped breakfast for that mission so I haven't eaten in a while. Can I have something to eat along with those clothes?"

"Sure!" Italy happily answered. He had been captured by the Allies plenty of times, and even though the food he was given was never that good, they always made sure that he did not go home hungry. How he saw it, the least he could do was return the favor.

With this said, the interrogation was ended as Canada left with Italy, Japan, and Prussia to find clothes and food while Germany left to send a message to his boss over what they discovered from the crash-site.

 **As always, please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 3

"So explain to me again why this guy is here?" Romano asked as he watched the group. The group consisted of Italy and Japan cooking something, Prussia also watching everyone, and Canada using a towel to dry off his head. The group had agreed to let him use a shower to wash off the dust and ashes, and he was currently dressed in some of Germany's civilian clothes.

"We just told you fratello, Canada was on a mission from the Allies when he crashed and is now our hostage," Italy explained as he stirred their lunch's sauce.

"Is that so?" Romano asked as he walked up to Canada and glared intensely at the other. In response, Canada looked slightly nervous but stayed silent. Romano then gave a menacing grin before asking, "So then as our hostage is he going to cook and clean and other shit for us? I mean, that's what the Allies sometimes have us do so we should make him do that also."

"I guess we could while we wait to see if the Allies will even take him back. For all we know they may just leave him with us as punishment for him failing," Japan agreed. Canada gave a worried look at the idea of being abandoned for failing his mission, only for him to then say, "Of course they'll want me back."

"Of course. After all, what would they do without their 'great hero'?" Romano commented with a chuckle.

"What do you mean? I thought that was what America always called himself and this isn't him," Italy asked.

"Tsk, my stupid Fratello. You may not realize it but someone who was stuck slaving away at his place could easily see that the person standing in front of us is America. Besides, who ever heard of a fake-sounding place like Canada?" Romano explained.

"N-No, Romano, you have it wrong. I'm Canada."

"You hear that, he just referred to me by my name but I have never even met this Canada person before. I must be America," Romano persisted.

"I know who you are **because** you used to work for America. We're neighbors so we visit each other often. During that time when he was obsessed with Italian food he told me about you and I saw you a few times cooking," Canada explained, growing more excited as he explained.

"Y-ya, well…Look here you bastard, if that is the case then how come I don't remember America ever talking to this Canada person?" Romano asked, shocked that the other could think of such a story so quickly.

"Nobody ever notices me, he even forgets that I'm there from time to time. It's been that way since we were kids," Canada answered with a sad shrug.

"And for the record what is your favorite food? Answer now please," Japan interrupted, eying Canada closely.

"Well…I guess I would have to go with ice cream," Canada answered with a blank look of wondering where this new question came from.

Japan simply stared closely at the other for a moment. At last he commented, "ice cream is delicious," before returning to help Italy with the cooking.

Seeing that lunch was almost ready, Romano decided to stay and join them for the meal. As he did this, he continued to watch Canada closely for any new sign to prove that Canada was who he truly felt he was. After the meal, the group decided to take turns in watching Canada while the others did their regular duties. Romano shocked the others when he volunteered to watch him first, and quickly lead Canada to a small bed room to work as an impromptu cell.

Once they reached the room, Romano pushed Canada towards the bed and placed himself between the opponent and the door. He then demanded, "Okay, what the hell are you playing at? I know that you are America and I want to know why you're going around saying that you're Canada."

Canada was silent for a moment, glaring at Romano. At last he whispered, "So you do know. And here I thought I was giving a good act."

Romano grinned at this before he asked, "'Course I would, I'm not some idiot. So tell me what you think you're doing with this Canada thing?"

"I'm acting as Canada because as Canada I may be able to get away with more. I mean, think of it dude, if they thought I was America do you think they would really let me stay here? No, they would most likely have me under lock and key at some POW camp."

"Ha, I knew that I was right!" Romano laughed.

"Yep, but now we have a small problem."

"Oh, and what's that?" Romano asked.

"That you now know my secret. You see, if the others find out that I lied to them then there could be trouble. And if I get in trouble then I would need to get even with whoever told on me," Canada reasoned, only to then give Romano an evil look and continue, "You understand how that could be bad for you, right?"

"Ya, ya, I get it! I'll keep it a secret, just don't do anything to me!" Romano squealed out only to then sigh when his opponent changed to a more normal smile. Once he saw this, Romano quickly rushed out the door, slammed it shut, and locked it.

Now that he was alone, Canada turned away from the door and gave out a sigh of relief.

 **Once again pretty short…**

 **As always, please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 4

"Hey Romano, the awesome me has come to take over for you," Prussia proclaimed as he carried a tray with food for the prisoner. He found Romano sitting outside of the room, on the opposite side of the hall, staring at the door as if at any moment a monster would come through it.

"About fucking time you got here! I thought I was going to die!" Romano complained before he rushed as far away from the room as possible. Curious about what this was about, Prussia cautiously opened the door and looked inside, only to find that the prisoner was fast asleep on the bed.

"Sheesh, what's so unawesome about that guy to freak out over watching someone sleep?" Prussia asked aloud. Sometimes he just could not understand the Italian brothers. A fleeting thought went by, causing Prussia to place the food down on a small table and walked closer to the bed to make sure that the prisoner was in fact asleep.

The boy seemed to be peacefully asleep, a calm look on his face. He could not help but find it odd that their prisoner seemed so relaxed with the role. Prussia then watched as the boy's nose twitched slightly, followed by the prisoner's eyes to slowly open. He lazily looked up at Prussia and asked, "Is it dinner time already?"

"Ya. Were you just unawesomely sleeping this entire time?" Prussia asked only to then get out of the way as the prisoner flopped his body into a standing position then walked to the table. Canada nodded to this as he looked over the simple meal of bread and sausage that Prussia brought for him.

"Then what was Romano freaking out about?" Prussia asked.

Canada shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed a slice of bread and answered, "He did act sort of strange when he put me in here. Apparently he did not like our conversation earlier today."

Prussia nodded his head to this as he watched the nation eat the simple meal. Soon the meal was gone, and Canada gave out a yawn. Prussia was not too surprised by all of this, since when a nation was hurt like Canada was they require a lot of food and sleep to fully recover. Finished with the meal, Canada sat on the bed, looked up to Prussia, and asked, "So are you going to stay in here or in the hallway?"

"I can't watch you to my full awesome potential if there is a door in the way," Prussia answered as he sat in the only chair in the room. Canada looked down slightly to this then commented, "It's not like I can go anywhere but through the door."

"And it's not like it should be that big an issue for someone as awesome as me to stay here. After all, we're both boys and you look like you're just going to pass out again," Prussia retorted.

Canada pouted slightly at this and mumbled out, "It's just weird having someone I don't know watch me in my sleep."

Prussia shrugged at this and stared blankly at the wall as Canada curled up and fell back asleep on the bed. Once he was sure that Canada was asleep, Prussia took a pad of paper and pen from a pocket and started to make a list.

The list was of everything that he could remember about America; both his looks and his personality. While he did fully believe the story Canada gave them, he could not help but feel an obligation to make sure. He knew that he was at a slight disadvantage with this, however, since he knew next to nothing about Canada. So instead he decided to check with his list for anything that would differ or obviously match America.

Looks wise, the person asleep pretty much matched what he remembered of America, and he remembered hearing in the past from France that Canada looked almost exactly like America. He did not get too much farther than this, however, and found himself staring intently at the boy instead.

A knock on the door pulled Prussia from his thoughts, causing him to first check that Canada was still asleep then went to the door. Upon seeing that Germany was the one who knocked, Prussia asked, "What's up, any news on if the Allies want him back."

"I decided to wait until tomorrow to send the message. As it is, I got a question from my boss. He wants us to be absolutely sure that the person is this nobody Canada and not America before any trades are set up."

Prussia understood this. If they had in fact captured America, then it would be a lot more significant than if the person was in fact Canada. But he had spent the last hour trying to determine how they could tell for sure and he was still at a loss for how to tell.

"Which one do you think it is?" Prussia decided to ask.

"I'm not sure. He is an opponent, so I feel I should not simply believe everything he says blindly. He may in truth be this Canada person and simply act like how I would imagine America to because of how close they are. At the same time, it really could be America who is simply playing some childish prank to get out of trouble. Both answers seem equally plausible to me. What do you think?" Germany answered then asked.

"Your brain must be picking up mine's awesome ideas, because that is what I was thinking also. But in this case, since I can't be sure I'm simply going to go with my gut. And my gut is telling me that the prisoner was telling the truth."

"I see, and no offense, but trusting your instinct is not the most scientific or accurate way to tell something."

"Ya, ya. It would help if we knew someone who knows both Canada and America. Perhaps such a person could spread some light onto who this is."

"Perhaps we do know, we just need to trick him into helping us," Germany commented as an idea formed in his head.

"What do you mean?" Prussia asked.

"If Canada's mission was as simple as it sounds, then they would have expected his return by now. With no return, they would be worried and wonder what happened. They may even decide to see if they can find those answers themselves," Germany answered.

"The plane crashed close to the German-French border. Do you really think that they would travel that far to search for him?" Prussia asked.

"We both know that France often returns to his house. So why would he feel threatened about searching his house for an ally?"

 **We'll stop here for now**

 **As always, please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 5

Canada slept soundly through the night and most of the morning, only to awaken shortly before lunchtime when Italy woke him up. Groggily, Canada got up and looked at the other nation; only to then begin the tasks they had for him.

Like what Romano had hoped, the Axis decided to have Canada clean for them. At first he seemed to give it a solid effort, and deciding to see what the others were up to Italy left Canada to clean in peace. About half an hour later, Japan and Italy entered the room to find Canada obliviously kneeling in front of something staring at it. The two watched him for a few minutes, but upon seeing that he would not move Italy moved closer to see what was so interesting.

The item was in fact one of Germany's dogs fast asleep. Italy and Japan looked first to Canada, then the dog, then Canada again. At last Italy asked, "Do you really like dogs or something?"

"Oh, well, I guess I was just watching it and lost track of time. I'm sorry," Canada answered.

"Dogs are cute," Japan agreed.

"But hovering over them isn't how you show a doggy that you think it's cute! You gotta do this," After saying this, Italy demonstrated his technique by picking up the dog and hugging it tightly. At first this awoke the dog startled, with it desperately trying to wiggle free. After realizing that it was not going to get free that easily, it simply laid back down and tried to ignore the nations.

"Italy-kun, I don't think your hugging technique is all that effective," Japan commented. He then turned back to Canada and commented, "You said before that you had to leave behind your pet. You must miss it."

"…Ya, I guess it is weird not having Kumajhiro around," Canada answered, a slightly sad look on his face. After he said this, he stood up away from the dog and left the room to continue his task of cleaning.

The rest of the day continued like this, with the next following the same trend. All the while no news of the Allies accepting a trade was told to them. Curious about this, on the third day Italy asked, "Hey, Germany, maybe the reason the Allies have not talked about a trade is because they lost the message."

"No, I doubt that," Germany answered as he looked around the room to the other Axis members plus Canada. He had decided to go along with his plan to use one of the Allies to determine which of the North American nations was truly captured, but he knew that his chance of the Allies randomly searching would go down to next to nothing if they heard he was already captured. He also decided that it would be best for Canada to not know of his plan for fear that he would sabotage it. So, no ransom message was ever sent but he acted as if it was.

"As I thought, they must not want him back since he failed," Japan commented as he watched Canada intently. While it was true most people would feel upset about being possibly abandoned, Japan assumed that it would be even worse for someone as narcissistic as America. So if this person was in truth America, he saw it as only natural for now to be the time for America to show his true colors.

The Axis casually joined Japan in watching Canada, who simply stared out with a slightly frightened look as he clutched the broom he currently held tightly. The silence was broken when the strength he used against the broom caused the handle to break. Canada gave a slight start at the cracking noise, only to then mumble out, "No…they wouldn't abandon me. Not again. France, and England, and…they're all my family. And family is supposed to look out for each other."

Canada then looked back to the others with a determined look and replied, "Italy must be right, there must have been a mistake. They might be looking for me as we speak. Please, you have to send the message again. Or better yet let me call them and tell them where I am."

"And why would we let you casually use our phone to contact them? Besides, if they are out searching for you like you think then who is to say that there is even anyone who would answer the phone? If I was them, I would count things as lucky that they sent you instead of America," Germany asked.

Canada gave another panicked look as he watched the group and thought to himself. He told himself that he must not allow himself to believe that he was simply abandoned. He then looked back to the Axis. At last he looked down and commented, "I'm sorry, but I don't feel up to this game anymore. Can I go back to my room now please?"

Germany, Japan, and Prussia shared a questioning look at this, only to be broken when Prussia ordered, "Italy, take Canada back to his room. If he does not feel up to his duties then we won't force him."

Italy gave a confused look to this, but followed the simple order anyways. Once Italy and Canada were out of the room Prussia continued, "You know, it may just be my awesome imagination playing tricks on me, but I could have sworn that I taught you to not pick on people like that."

"We needed to bait him before putting him anywhere near the other Allies, you know that," Germany justified.

"But by telling him that he was abandoned? I know he looks older, but regardless of which one it is he's still relatively young for our kind. It just seems to me like you're teasing a little kid, that's all," Prussia rebutted.

"His age is not of the importance right now. Psychologically speaking, if we were to give him the opportunity to escape he would be more likely to search for his family to make sure that he was not forgotten. Regardless of which one he is, I feel that that will be the outcome," Germany answered.

"Though his last comment was most interesting. What do you think he meant be 'game?'" Japan asked.

"If he thinks that being kidnapped is some kind of game then he really is a kid," Germany answered.

"Or else he's thinking that pretending to be someone else is the game," Japan hypothesized.

"That is a good possibility. And it certainly would have taken a lot of strength to snap that broomstick like he did," Germany commented.

"I would not put too much weight into breaking a stick. I mean, Canada is America's brother so who is to say that they both can't have super strength? But I must admit that I do not have an awesome comeback for the game part. Maybe…maybe he saw through our lie and decided that it – the game – was not very funny."

"I suppose that could also be a possibility. After all, we were not all that subtle," Japan agreed frustrated. He hated to admit that after three days he still had no way to prove which of the two was the one in their care. He then decided to change the subject when he asked, "So is there actually anyone looking for him?"

"From my informants, it would seem that the Allies forces are searching for something, though the informant was unable to tell me exactly who was searching," Germany answered.

"The guy just said that his family would look for him, so it's probably England, France, and or America," Prussia offered. The others seemed to agree with this, causing Japan to ask, "So then when do we let Canada meet with them?"

 **We'll stop here for now**

 **As always, please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 6

"Hey, Canada, you just going to unawesomely sulk all day?" Prussia asked as he knocked then entered Canada's room. Several hours had passed since the Axis talked to Canada, and since then the youth had refused to utter another word let alone leave his room. Prussia found him sitting on the bed, curled up on himself. It made him feel kind of bad, not that he would admit to such an unawesome-sounding emotion.

Seeing that Canada was not going to answer, Prussia gave out a sigh and sat down next to him. He then commented, "You know…some news just came in that I think you would find interesting. Apparently, one of your allies does seem to be searching for something. But we're not sure what exactly that something is. Do you have any ideas?"

The news succeeded in perking Canada's interest, causing him to ask, "Do you think…that they could be looking for me? Could they really be doing that?"

"This could just be my awesome instinct, but I think that they might. Needless to say, you understand that we can't just have Allies forces let alone their nations wandering around on our side, so we will need to awesomely capture then," Prussia began, only to then ask upon seeing Canada's worried face, "Hey, what's with the face? I would have thought you would be happier since it means seeing your friends again."

"So then, you won't hurt them?" Canada asked.

"Have we hurt you in any way?"

Canada slowly shook his head 'no' then replied, "Not really, in fact you guys have been a lot nicer than I thought you would be. I mean, compared to what France and England said you guys have been up to I was kind of worried when you first found me."

"Really, you did not seem nervous," Prussia commented, slightly irked and curious as to what the other nations were saying the Axis did. Sure, they may not be acting the most civil to everyone, but that did not mean they were going to purposefully torture an injured prisoner for no reason. Besides, Prussia was old enough to realize that the world cannot function in a never ending war, so why make an even bigger enemy out of someone who could at some point be an ally?

"I like hunting, and it only makes sense that if cornered by dangerous game to try to stay calm," Canada explained. Prussia nodded to this that he understood, only to then reply, "Well, I told you what I wanted to so I guess I should be off. Italy was making dinner when I left so it should be just about ready."

With this said Prussia left the room with the door slightly open. Seeing this, Canada slowly got off the bed and left through the door to follow him to the dining room.

Canada continued with his cleaning duty the next day with a new ambition. The news that someone was looking for him seemed to brighten his mood, but at that moment he really just wanted to know where exactly they were searching. After all, if he knew their location and was able to escape, then he could meet up with them. To his surprise, it was actually fairly easy to find the message giving the location the Allies were last spotted.

His luck seemed to continue as he found himself alone outside with Italy to hang up laundry. He really had nothing against the Italian, but still needed to insure a few moments to get in the lead, Canada punched Italy in the stomach, hopped the fence, then ran westward.

* * *

"Vee, I'm sorry Germany. I guess I was not expecting him to try something like that. Canada always seemed so calm and passive," Italy apologized to Germany and the other Axis members. The blow to the stomach stopped Italy from standing or running for help, succeeding in buying Canada time. From how Italy recounted the events, Germany could assume that their prisoner had about a fifteen minute head start.

"It's alright Italy, we should have known better and been prepared for any such events," Japan consoled upon seeing the distressed look on his friend.

"As it is, we can awesomely assume where he went. The guy was cleaning your study earlier and I would bet saw that message with the Allies' coordinates on it. We could still get there in time for our plan to work," Prussia commented.

"And all the while it would seem out passive prisoner has gotten more interesting," Germany at last commented.

 **Pretty short…**

 **As always, please review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 7

Canada continued to run due west until he reached the place where the plane crashed. There he paused to look around. He could not help but feel like someone was watching him, and hoped that the person was one of his Allies. As he paused, he scanned the area for any sign of the viewer. At last he spotted someone rush up to him.

The person was England, who upon being spotted paused a few feet from Canada to make sure that who he saw was actually the person he was looking for. Once he was certain of who the youth in front of him was, England closed the gap and hit Canada over the head. As he did so he asked, "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing worrying us for?"

Canada repressed the urge to laugh and instead commented, "So then I guess Prussia was right, you guys were looking for me."

England frowned at this bit of information only to then ask, "So then you had been with the Axis this whole time?"

Upon seeing Canada nod, England continued to ask, "So then how did you escape?"

"They left Italy in charge of watching me. So when I saw a chance I took it and ran," Canada answered honestly.

"And it would seem that you lead them back here," England muttered in thought as they heard a car stop nearby.

"Hey, England. If we're going to stay here and confront them, then I think there is something that I should tell you," Canada commented as he realized that England was not going to make a move to run off.

* * *

The Axis powers reached the clearing a few minutes after Canada made that comment, and when they reached that point they were met by the sight of England pulling on Canada's ear and yelling, "So while France, your brother, and I were searching for you, you were simply lazing about with the enemy?! Young man when we get home you are in for the punishment of your life!"

"Ow, OW! Sorry!" Canada apologized as he desperately tried to free his ear.

"…I feel like we're interrupting something…" Italy commented as the group watched England and Canada.

England finally let go of Canada's ear at this point, only to then glare at the Axis. At last he commented, "I suppose I should thank you for looking after him. So thanks. Now come on, it's time for us to go home."

"No you're not. There are four on our awesome side and only two of you. Why should we just let you walk off and not capture you too?" Prussia asked.

"Who said that there are only two on our side?" England asked as he looked over at Prussia bored. He then continued, "Come now, you don't honestly think that I would come here by myself, right? No, all of us wanted to find him before he decided to tell you anything of importance. The others are most likely waiting in the distance for the signal to attack and take all of you hostage."

As England spoke this, he pointed slightly to the side of the forest, only for a branch to snap and send a shocked look through the Axis. Japan was the first to recover and commented, "You're lying."

"Am I? Not that it would make much of a difference if it was just the two of us. Though it may help if we had some cooking utensils. After all, from what I've seen fighting the normal three and heard of Prussia's fights with Hungary it would seem that all you need to beat you is a wok or frying pan."

"T-that's not true! I just let her win because I'm awesome enough to not need cheap wins against girls to feel like a tough guy," Prussia protested. Prussia's protest was too weak, however to stop the group from hearing more noises of movement in the forest.

"Vee, Germany. Let's just cut our losses and get out of here. Even without the others here England is one scary guy. I heard that he can even summon demons and ghosts to fight for him. I don't think I have it in me to fight against that!" Italy pleaded as he tugged on Germany's arm.

"Don't be such a pussy. He most likely told you those things to scare you out of fighting. There is no such things as ghosts or demons," Germany replied as he walked closer to England and Canada. As he walked closer, however, a rock flew through the air and struck him in the head. A voice which sounded very much like France's then called out, "You leave them alone!"

The Axis stopped and looked around. The rock convinced them that there was somebody in the forest against them, so obviously England had to be telling the truth. At last Prussia commented, "Fine, it's not like he learned anything so we're not losing anything by giving him away. We can just look at this whole mess as a draw. But I do want to know if my awesome instincts were correct: So is that guy next to you really Canada or is he America?"

England smiled, realizing that they were free to go only to then reply, "Who can say? I've never been good at telling them apart. France is a little better, surprisingly, but even he can't tell them apart all the time. The only one who could tell you is the other twin, and he left almost as soon as this one did to look for him. Now I think it is time for us to leave."

With this said, the two of them slowly walked off, only to speed up as they got out of the Axis Power's view. They soon reached the car England came in, and with it continued as far away from the Axis as they could. As they safely drove off, Canada decided to ask, "So were the others really nearby or where you really just using your hocus pocus stuff?"

"Well, the others could be nearby, they are searching for you also. But I was more or less just throwing my voice and other sounds. No point using magic to scare them when normal means will also work. Besides, you don't think that you're the only one who knows how to lie, right?"

"So then that rock?" the youth asked, only for England to shrug his shoulders as if to say that he could not care less about it.

The youth laughed loudly at this then commented, "I guess you have a point. But it does suck that I could not get any information out of all this, even with them thinking that I was Canada."

"Right, speaking of Canada, when he comes back from looking for you he will deserve an apology. He took you taking his mission very badly and if he does not get one you really will be in for a bad punishment," England replied, giving the truthfully America a look as if to say that if Canada did not punish him he would.

America chuckled awkwardly at this and said, "Ya, ya…I'll start working on that," as they continued off to meet the others and continue on how to defeat the Axis.

 **Not one of my better endings…**

 **So for anyone who guessed that it was actually America, yu are correct!**

 **Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, subscribed, and favorited this story~**

 **As always, please review~**


End file.
